prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kate
Kate (ケイト Keito) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: Land of Greenery. Kate is Marvin and Wanda's daughter who acts spoiled but sweet. She loves to cook and very good at it. She is also intelligent and likes to invent things. As part of Botany Hills' wealthy family, Kate's requests initially offer a lot of money. However, as the player's relationship with Kate grows the money becomes more scarce. If the player doesn't marry Kate, Antoine will be his rival for Kate's affection. 'Schedule' Kate lives at the Mansion with her family. She can be seen playing piano inside the Mansion. When she's not practising her piano lesson, Kate likes to walk to the Goddess Pond or the beach on days with good weather. On Rainy normal days, she takes a short break at the café. If the player marries Kate, she will move to player's home. Kate will continue to spend her time playing piano inside the mansion, although for shorter hours. If Antoine marries Kate, he will live at the mansion. Kate keeps the same schedule like when she was single. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event *Brown Cafe *8:00 to 10:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Kate has 10,000 HP or more Kate is deciding what beverage she wants to drink with dinner when you walk into the café. She asks if one comes to the café often. Choice 1: Heh, I do. Result: +1500 HP with Kate She likes this place too, and comes here after working in the city all day. Kate feels the café is a nice place to relax at the end of her day. Choice 2: Not really. Result: -1000 HP with Kate That's okay; there are so many places in town. This could be a good place for Kate to drink. 2 Hearts Event *Deity Area *13:00 to 16:00 *Tuesday, Wednesday, or Friday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Kate has 20,000 HP or more *You have seen 1 Heart Event Kate is relaxing on the bridge. It is one of her favorite spots in the hills, and she likes to visit here on her day off. Kate wants to go take a closer look at the Town Tree together with you. The two of us head over to the grinding windmill. Kate thinks this place is so different than the city. Kate becomes quiet and admits that she messed up at work. Kate doesn't want to think about it, but she can't help it.... She randomly changes the topic again, and asks when you think the Castle was built. Choice 1: I know when it was built. Result: +2000 HP Kate thinks you know a lot, and then ponders the monotony of life; she works, visits the café, sleeps, and then goes back to work. Sometimes Kate feels she is relaxing in the same place, just like a castle. Talking about it makes her feel better though. Kate appreciates you listening to her troubles. Choice 2: I have no idea. Result: -2000 HP 3 Hearts Event *Brown Cafe *8:00 to 10:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Kate has 30,000 HP or more *Melissa has 10,000 HP or more *You have seen 2 Hearts Event Kate and Melissa are talking in the café Kate thinks that it is quiet today, like something is missing. Maybe she is thinking of a certain person who not there? Melissa thinks she knows who Kate is thinking of. The two female notice that you are standing behind them, so Melissa excuses herself and leaves me alone. Kate asks if you're here for some tea or something else. Choice 1: Yes, I want tea. Result: -3000 HP Choice 2: I'm here to see you. Result: +3000 HP Kate thinks it's great that you are here to see her. Kate isn't here for tea either, but thought you might stop by so she come to see if one would show up. Kate is hoping that the player would talk with her for a bit. Kate tells the player her job is going very well and she might get a promotion soon. That isn't what she wanted to talk to one about though, but doesn't know how to say it. When Kate tries to talk to the player she gets happy and shy. Maybe the next time we talk Kate will be able to say what she is trying to tell the player. 4 Heart Event (Date) *Brown Cafe *8:00 to 10:00 *Tuesday, Wednesday, or Friday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Kate has 40,000 HP or more *You have seen the previous 3 events *You are going steady with Kate Upon waking up in the morning, Kate stops by your house. She was hoping that you'd meet her at Rosemary Avenue later on in the day. If the player accepts, Kate will ask him to meet her at Rosemary Avenue by 16:00. When the player arrives, the two of us will talk about her new cooking recipe and other interests. She will ask the player if he likes tea. Choose the positive answer to increase affection with her! We will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over Kate will thank the player and go home. 'Marriage and Children' To get married, players must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at 6 Hearts, upgrade to Level 2 House (the last), and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the Church one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Dimitri the priest will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the children you get from marrying Kate will have blond hair, light skin, and dark brown eyes. 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) *Walk from House Area to Rosemary Park *12:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Antoine (Boy Player) or Kate (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Antoine and Kate introduce themselves. 2 Hearts (Friend) *Clover Clinic *8:00 to 11:00 *Not Thursday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Antoine (Boy Player) or Kate (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Aurelia will be feeling tired for all of the work she does at the clinic, and Morton will tell her not to overwork herself. After all, he worries about her, and needs her to help run the Clinic. Aurelia is a little disappointed that Morton only sees her as a nurse, and that he doesn't seem to understand that Aurelia may have feelings for him. 3 Hearts (Untold Feelings) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Weather must be Sunny *Any day of the week *Antoine (Boy Player) or Kate (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline If the player is female and upon leaving her house in the morning, Aurelia confides about her crush on Fernando. Because we are friends, she asks for their advice. An option to encourage her to pursue her crush will become available, but if the player wants to marry Morton themselves, discourage her. Encouraging Aurelia will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. This same event happens reversely if the player is a male. 4 Hearts (Proposal) *Beach *7:00 to 10:00 *Not Thursday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Antoine (Boy Player) or Kate (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Kate: "Antoine, look what I hold!" Antoine: (Shocks) "Oh, that's a Flower Jewel. I believe...are they used for marriage proposal? Let's go somewhere more private." (In front of the Weather Tree at Main Village) Antoine: You seem to be one step ahead of me." Kate: (Blushes) "Did you say so?" Antoine: (Blushes) "I want to be your partner in life. Do you feel the same?" Kate: "Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you..." Antoine: "I always thought you were such an interesting person. It's like you're from a different world. I thought if I didn't catch your attention, you'd vanish right before my heart." Kate: "Antoine, um... will you marry me?" Antoine: "Of course yes! I want to be with you. We'll always be together." Antoine and Kate will get married 7 days later after this event. 'Rival Marriage' Upon going to bed in the 6th day, Antoine and Kate will appear in the player's dream, asking that he/she must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into Church to see Antoine and Kate's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child 31 days after any rival couple are married, the two pairing will enter the player's dream announcing that the female one is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the couple appear at player's dream again, telling that they will have a child. For Antoine and Kate, the two will have a son named Won. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes